Hammer's Reach
Hammer's Reach, also known as Dwarven Base or Hammerfall, is the first dungeon in Archimedia. Normal (70-72) Hard (71-73) Very Hard (72-74) Champion Mode (73-75) Monsters *Black Wood Scout *Black Wood Assassin *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Torchman *Fire Hammer Berserker *Spiderbot Guard (Mini Boss) *Talin Elfbane (Boss) Story Hammer's Reach is a battlefield between the Elves and the Goblins with Dwarfs. Ashtaroth hides around here somewhere. Elves, the Black Wood, are the Assassin-like Squadron (using Lass' Thief and Dark Assassin characteristics). However, upon the Grand Chase's arrival, the elven troops seem to have either retreated and let the Chase do their work, or just remained in the shadows. The Goblins, the Fire Hammer, used mechanical-like tools, strongly unknown to the Chase but Mari, who deems their technology "outdated". Both factions immediately attack the Chase prior to encountering them, causing them to get mixed in the crossfire. As the Chase fight their way through, they meet Talin Elfbane, a Dwarf who leads the Goblins of Hammer's Reach. He accuses the Chase being "spies" of the Elves. After his defeat, he is shamed due to his loss and Hammer's Reach. The Chase explain that they are trying to find an enemy, but he, like everyone else, doesn't believe them. Although the Chase try to plead, they decide to drop it and just leave. Dialogue Beginning So we're finally here. The land of endless warfare, as told through legends. Ashtaroth has nowhere to hide. I will hunt him down to the very end! I never realized that Archimedia actually existed! I feel like we're in some kind of a fairy tale! Huh? Why is this place so special? Sieghart, I see you already knew about this place. But, would Ashtaroth really have come here to hide? This is only a hunch, but I think Sieghart's right. But, this is supposed to be the land of endless fighting between dwarves and elves. It's a bit too quiet around here. That's why we should be more careful! Look out! It's an ambush! (Several Black Wood Scouts and Black Wood Assassins appear out of nowhere) Second Room That was close. Judging by their expertise with magic and weapons, they must've been elves. Yeah, because the pointy ears didn't give it away. Still, it's too soon to relax! (Like with the Black Wood Elves, several Fire Hammer Smiths and Torchmen appear out of the blue) After the Second Room Battle Judging by their mechanical know-how and armaments, they must've been goblin troops fighting for the dwarves. Is it just me, or have both the dwarves and elves decided we're intruding? It looks that way, we're enemies to both! Mini Boss Wow~ Look at that thing over there! It's moving on it's own! That's amazing! A completely automated machinery. Outdated technology. Must belong to the dwarves. ... ...So it seems like Mari knows Archimedia well. (She may have lost her memory, but her body seems to remember.) But since we've never fought against machines before, let's not let our guard down. Boss Talin Elfbane: Those cowardly elves are recruiting humans into the war! We're not fighting on any side. We have no intentions of joining this war. Talin Elfbane: Haha! That's what you spies always say. You will now face the wrath of the dwarves! FOR THUNDER HAMMER! Post Boss Battle Talin Elfbane: I don't believe this. Hammer's Reach is lost. Defeated by elven spies. We have nothing to do with the elves! We're chasing down an enemy of our own! Talin Elfbane: Hmm! Do I look like a fool? I don't believe you! Believe us or not, we're kind of busy so we'll be leaving now! Bye! Trivia *Lire says the Black Wood Elves used "magic", which probably refers to their quick slices and their teleportation. However, these are physical combat abilities. *Upon encountering the Spiderbot Guard, Ronan says they never fought any mechanical creatures, which is false. Paraminimy, Paradom, Magma Paradom, DK Mark-I, DK Mark-II, DK Mark-III, and Helper Bot are all machines they encountered and battled in the past. *The Goblins are known led by a character from a different race. It is unknown how this dwarf became their leader, or more specifically, how the Goblins allied with the Dwarves. **Ironically, Talin Elfbane insults the Elves for "bringing Humans" into the war when the Dwarves "brought Goblins" into their war. *Strangely, none of the Elves in the two Zeruel dungeons are named "Black Wood". *While Elves are clearly shown to belong to this battle, they are only encountered once, and are never encountered again throughout the dungeon. It is possible that when the Grand Chase showed up, the Elves decided to retreat and/or were recalled. Category:Dungeons